


「房子大」夏日闲事

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「可是我喜欢的。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	「房子大」夏日闲事

**Author's Note:**

> ooc / 逻辑不通 / 全是bug /请勿联系实际  
> 我，快乐。  
> 流水账而已，毫无内涵。粗糙。

-

「好像扯破了。」

鹤房一手提着装满东西的购物袋，另一只手扯着肩膀上的衣服，别别扭扭地抻着头看衣服的接缝。大平听见他的咕哝声，偏头往他那一边看了看，他短袖T恤肩头的线果然挣开了一道。他这样把衣服往起拽，那一道裂缝随之被扯得张开了些，从大平的角度看过去，可以清楚地看到他小半个肩膀。

「啊，真的啊。」大平说着，把手指伸过去勾了勾那道缝隙。「扯破了呢。」

「别拉！」鹤房把他的手指头从衣服里抓出来，捏着他的指腹，朝他凑近了一点，凶巴巴地教训他。「再拉就破得更大了……啊。」

他衣服的领口原本就不算宽松，他这么朝着大平的方向一倾斜，肩膀又撑紧了衣服，原本在裂口边缘摇摇欲坠的几根线终于不堪重负，随着轻微的断裂声响而逐一断开。大半条袖子随即软绵绵地耷下来，把鹤房的肩膀展露在阳光中。

大平噗地笑出了声。

-

鹤房迫不得已，穿着他的最新潮流款单边露肩装，顶着逐渐西下的阳光，拖着一个笑得东倒西歪的大平，逃一般地回到了家。

关上小公寓的那扇门的时候鹤房终于长出了一口气。他松开大平，郁闷地扯了扯自己肩膀边上迎风招展的几根线头，刚刚才勉强止住了笑的大平看见他的动作又笑了起来，晃晃悠悠地靠着门框，看得他牙痒痒。

「别笑啦！」他底气不足地说，说完自己也觉得好笑，跟着大平一起笑了起来。大平拍了拍他，玩心大起地捏了捏他露在外面的肩膀，将鹤房手里的袋子也接过来，提着两袋东西，先鹤房一步往房间里走。

「我去放东西。」大平语气轻快地说，句尾还带着两声笑。鹤房答应着他，随手把T恤从头顶上脱下来，晃悠着走到两个人的卧室，去翻床头旁的抽屉。

「针线放在哪里了？」他半天找不到想要的东西，扬声去问大平，又没有得到回音，于是把声音放得更高了些。「祥生？」

「什么？」大平的回答模糊地从外间传来。

「针线！」他大声重复道。

「针线？不在那边，在另外一边柜子里，最底下那个抽屉，别扎到手。」大平答着话，把脑袋从门边探出来。「你要自己缝？」

「对啊，怎么了吗……不要跟我说『那就不能穿了吧』什么的！」

鹤房找出了想要的那一卷线，威胁地拿线轴点了点大平。意图被看穿的大平赶快把还没说出口的半句话咽了回去，嘻嘻地笑着，企图蒙混过关。

「放东西去。」鹤房赶他，话说出口就忍不住放得轻了，听着不像是在赶人，反倒像是在哄他。「你等着看吧。我很厉害的。」

鹤房的耳朵红了。

「好。」大平答应得相当爽快。「那我去了？等着看你的大作。」

他的脑袋慢慢地从门口消失了。鹤房把头转回来，认真地扯了一根线出来，小心翼翼地穿进针孔里。他想拉着线的另一头，将线拉过来系住，手刚刚一动，刚穿进去的线嗖地就从针孔里脱了出来掉到他腿上，他顿了一顿，眉头皱得更厉害了。

-

大平将买回来的东西大致放好，抱着个套好了抱枕套的抱枕，一进卧室就看到鹤房还坐在床上，裸着上身，聚精会神地鼓捣着他那件短袖上衣。

他把抱枕放下，走过去也坐在了旁边。

「怎么不穿个衣服？别着凉了。」大平说着，抻头去看他手里正做着的针线活。

「又不冷。」鹤房随口答道，见他要看，就把手中的衣服往起举了一点儿。

「哇……」大平发出了意外的感叹声。

「还不错吧？」鹤房得意地问他，偏头去看他的表情。

「是还不错。」大平点了点头，诚心诚意地回答鹤房。「比我要强。」

他的目光在鹤房白皙的肩背上不经意地扫来扫去，还是觉得鹤房会冷，干脆就整个人抱到鹤房背上，把手交叠着放在鹤房的肚子前。他把下巴搁在鹤房肩膀上，鹤房的皮肤凉丝丝的，碰着让人觉得舒服，他一没忍住就拿脸在上面蹭了蹭，蹭得鹤房一哆嗦。

「干嘛呢。」鹤房小声抱怨，又转过头来看大平，大平乖乖地趴在他后背上，顺从地和他接了一个短暂的吻。

「我觉得你今天不太开心啊。」大平说着，轻轻拍了拍他的肚子。「为什么？明明买东西时候还挺开心的。」

鹤房挠了挠脑袋。

「我肩膀太宽了。」他烦恼地嘟哝着。「你看，连衣服都扯坏了。」

「你不喜欢？」大平埋在他的肩膀上，轻声地问。

「不喜欢。」鹤房闷闷地说，泄愤一样地把针戳进衣服里。

抱在他身后的大平没了动静。鹤房以为他睡着了，又能清楚地感觉到他眨眼时轻巧地从自己皮肤上扫过的睫毛，他手腕的皮肤轻轻贴在鹤房的肚子上，没几分钟就把鹤房烘得热乎乎的，鹤房眼看着裂缝即将被他缝完，满意地抖了抖衣服，大平忽然又把手收了回去，在他身后窸窸窣窣地不知道在做些什么。

「可是我喜欢的……」大平又埋回到他肩膀上，模模糊糊地说道。

一片柔软又温热的皮肤直接贴在了鹤房的背上。鹤房又是一哆嗦，背脊直接从大平裸露的胸口上蹭过去，敏锐地察觉到大平的乳尖已经微微地挺立起来，半硬地磨蹭着他的后背。

「什么？」他没有听清，心不在焉地问着大平。

「我说我喜欢的。」大平把头抬了起来。「你的肩膀。」

他伸出舌尖，在鹤房的肩胛骨边舔了一口。

「干什么呢！」鹤房抓住他，把衣服举到他面前给他看。「你是看不爽我要缝完了吗？我都缝歪……」

「我说。」大平的声音带着笑意，在鹤房的耳边响起来。「都这个样子了，就别假装还在认真缝衣服了吧？」

他没被抓住的那只手有意无意地搭在了鹤房裤子的边缘上，刚好隔着布料，被鹤房半挺的性器蹭了手背。

鹤房沉默了一瞬间，紧接着干净利落地把衣服、线轴连着针一起小心地堆到了床头柜上。他转过身，气哼哼地扯掉大平身上那件已经被主人自己解开了衣扣的衬衫，把笑嘻嘻的大平仰面按倒在了床上。

-

「我不管。」大平说着，自暴自弃地拿被子把自己卷成一条毛毛虫。「我不要洗。」

「是你自己拿过来的！」鹤房心情大好，把被子卷大平扒拉过来，隔着被子拍他屁股。

「抱枕套好了枕套当然要拿回来啊！」大平抗议着，头发都滚乱了，看起来像是炸毛了的小动物。「抱枕是用来抱的！」

「谁说抱枕就不能拿来垫你屁股下的，有人说吗？」鹤房哈哈大笑，自觉扳回一筹，心情十分舒爽。「我可是在好好缝衣服啊，你自己来招惹我。」

「我又……我……」大平自知理亏，委委屈屈地又缩回他的被子卷里去。「你不能轻点吗……」

「不能，要怪就怪你自己。」鹤房蛮不讲理，按着毛毛虫大平不肯让他滚走。「也不知道是谁自己把手往我裤子里……」

「……不要说了……」大平窒息地打断他，再一次试图蜷缩起来，未果之后干脆破罐子破摔，开始对着鹤房耍赖。「我不要洗抱枕！」

他对着鹤房勾了勾手，鹤房顺着他的意思，把耳朵凑了过去。

「我腿软了。」

他在鹤房还泛着红的耳朵边上小声说。

「你是真不想好好活着了是吧……」鹤房顿了顿，凶巴巴地贴着他念叨。大平一点也不怕他鹤房，眼看着那点红晕顺着鹤房的耳根蔓延到颧骨和脖子上，傻乎乎地嘿嘿笑了起来。他把胳膊从被子里抽出来，别扭地抱在鹤房的脖子上，听话的张嘴接受了鹤房的吻，他的额头和鹤房撞在了一起，却谁都没有抽身开去埋怨对方。

\- end -


End file.
